


Don't Make This Weird

by tweeker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweeker/pseuds/tweeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perched up on another's thighs with a hand up his indecently short dress, black lipgloss smeared halfway across his face, Sollux buffed his spectacles clean on his opera gloves and fussed about things getting too 'weird'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make This Weird

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this has just been rotting on my pendrive forever! it's not finished but i might get around to it some day?? you should give me ideas :3

Despite all the fussy lace and the stockings being evidently too large on his skinny legs, the gemini still poised himself with his usual effortless grace. 

"you jutht need two bear in mind that i'm not doing any of thith for you." 

 

He straddled Eridan's lap, draping his legs akimbo like a doll. Scooting forward to press himself into the aquarius' bare middle, he ducked his head to nuzzle cool throat skin.

 

"i mean, ath thoon ath thith ith over, tho are we. Nothing black, nothing red, you push off and leave me alone." 

 

"Wwell Sol, that's as friendly and wwelcomin' as I wwas expectin' from you, ta be honest," he replied, surprising himself by keeping his voice steady and his hands from shaking. 

 

"Thith doethn't mean anything." 

 

"If you insist." Sharp teeth found his fins, tugging and nipping gently. "I mean, it nevver does, Sol." 

 

And that hurt to admit aloud. The seatroll was trying to lay off on mentioning any quadrants in case he upset the insanely complex mixture of inappropriate touching, snarling and companionship he was managing to juggle with the psionic. He'd never been too good at juggling. This was harder. It was much better than pleading his way into conversations with the girls, or taking Karkat's increasingly weary advice, doubtlessly, but managing to keep up with what the gemini wanted was near impossible. 

After eight days of ignoring him completely, this had happened. 

 

The fangs caught on the soft skin of his gills, yanking him back to the present, and he shuddered. He slid his hands along the stripes to grasp at angular hipbones. 

 

"You suit all this getup though, you really do." Relishing the sharp hiss against his jaw, he dug his fingers into the backs of slender thighs, wishing he had the fingernails to do proper damage. 

 

"I'm humouring you, athhat." Even with the distention in the front of his clingy yellow frock, the mustardblood sneered through his top teeth like the entire endeavour was a colossal waste of time.

 

"Wwhatevver you say, bumblefuck, but you'vve nevver looked better." Eridan held onto the other's backside possessively, loving getting to snarl against his forehead. "You havven't nearly got enough arse for this, you knoww."

 

"If it'th bugging you tho much, we can thtop."

 

The pun wasn't missed. He smiled a little. 

 

"That wwasn't wwhat I wwas gettin' at, in the slightest." His breath was fogging the other's glasses. "You're alwways a sight for shore eyes."

 

"Shut up before you make thith weird." Perched up on another's thighs with a hand up his indecently short dress, black lipgloss smeared halfway across his face, Sollux buffed his spectacles clean on his opera gloves and fussed about things getting too 'weird'.

 

"I wwas only gonna suggest a petticoat or somethin'..." he mumbled, tugging on the stiff lace that stuck up and away from narrow hips. The exposed skin underneath was absolutely dizzying to comprehend, given how private and insistent the gemini usually was to keep the majority of his clothes on. 

 

"Yeah that'th a thing that'th going two happen. I'm going two get all thith shit on again and wear  _more_ of it. Totally.” 

 

It was a difficult arrangement. It had taken long enough to settle a time and place that there wouldn't be any distractions, but Eridan was more concerned that at any moment the other was just going to push him off and fly away. 

 

And then maybe three hours ago he'd mentioned the skirts and.

 

Well. 

 

Here they were. 

 

The gemini had sniggered at the very idea of it over IM, all confidence and flirtations. Yet when he showed up he had been looking a little nervous and Eridan couldn't let anything ruin this coddamnit

 

Sensing how uncomfortable the other was with the entire idea upon being presented with the bundle of inappropriate clothing, the aquarius had begun a ridiculously vicious argument, which Eridan had courteously let the gemini win. He had stormed off in a huff, muttering curses, and swanned back in as a beautiful princess in ridiculous shoes. His response to the slack jawed gaping was 100% Sollux, reassuringly. 

 

He pinged a pair of black and yellow striped panties into Eridan's face like a slingshot, knocking his glasses crooked.

“You need two lothe thome weight, thethe thingth are enormouth.” 

 

He'd berated him for not playing along, called him a coward for being 'shit scared a' pair a' knickers' because really, yeah, the mere idea of the gemini's usual brand of obnoxious neon print boxerbriefs with /suspenders/ was not a happy one at all, and it was like he wasn't even trying, and-

 

and then he straightened his glasses and noted the bare skin above the stockings

 

and the makeup.

(It was kind of a total mess, but now was not the time to come over all Troll Marie Claire. No, he wasn't wearing lipliner when he really ought to be, but it wouldn't have lasted too long anyway, right?)

 

It'd been twenty minutes since he'd sauntered in dolled up to the nines, and so far all he had done was tease the Aquarius rock hard.

 

"The tights are pretty good, actually," he muttered, fingers ghosting along the red corset laces that held the socks taut. The bows were maybe a little too much, but the bright, glossy ribbon next to such delectable skin was such a scandalous combination he couldn't bring himself to loosen them, or roll them down. "I wwas wworried about too many colours, but it suits you."

 

Shifting on his pretty knees, perhaps a little embarrassed, the gemini bit his lip. Sharp white teeth pushed into glittery black gloss. "If you're not going to let me take thith off can you at leatht thtop talking about the _marvellouth craftmanship_ of my bodithe," Sollux sneered, unimpressed. He pushed forward, lace ruffles creasing against Eridan's plaid as he rolled their hips together.

 

Oh mercy.

 

"Oh, Sol." he managed to choke out, the throbbing in his panties bordering on unfairly intense.

 

"You are tho methed up." He leant back on one arm clad in clingy black fabric, grinding in trembling little waves. The stripes of his dress practically rolled along his torso. "You look like thuch a tramp. I can't even believe you're getting off on thith."

 


End file.
